saintfairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cubot
Cubot is a robot built by Dr. Emanuel Klipse and serves as one of his assistants. His counterpart is Orbot. He also has a faulty voice chip which causes him to randomly switch between different accents. Profile and Stats *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Classification': Robot *'Gender': Male *'Height': 90 cm (2'11") *'Weight': 39 kg (85.99 lb.) *'Color Scheme': Yellow, Black, Grey *'Eye Color': Light Blue *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Levitation *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Cubot is a diminutive robot, but slightly taller than Orbot and at the same size as Chopper. He has a black square head with a flatten, yet wider yellow square cap on top and a larger black square on the bottom, the latter which resembles a jaw. His jaw can separate from his head to reveal a light blue cover resembling a mouth. He also has two grey-framed and pupil-less light blue eyes. His chest consists of a smaller yellow cube and he has yellow gloves for hands. His arms and back consist each of two thin grey bars that are joined by a black and yellow ball joint. His lower body is a black open cube with a grey inside and a ball joint connecting it to his back. Personality Compared to Orbot, Cubot is described as the "funbot" and has a rough-edged personality. While not perfect of character, he is loyal by default, though he will only obey orders after being threatened as dictated by his programming. He is very dim-witted and slow on the uptake, having trouble solving a puzzle meant for babies, and is gruff and gritty like a beat cop. Beneath his bumbling exterior though, lies more violent and aggressive tendencies, as Cubot took charge to get Klipse out of jail "his way" after several failed attempts, which involved blowing the jail up with a disintegrator ray. Cubot has at times shown a lot of self-consciousness and low self-esteem. He is somewhat depressed over being a soulless machine and ponders over whether he has the making of a good minion or is just a redundant comic relief. His personality can even be affected by whatever accent he voice is set to, causing him to adapt mannerisms and behavior associated with the type of accent in question. Plot Abilities Levitation: Cubot is able to levitate and can move freely through midair. However, he is not able to levitate any higher than a few meters above the ground and requires a solid surface below him to levitate, meaning he cannot fly across large spaces and will fall down if the footing below him is removed. Voice Accents Cubot's most distinguishing trait is his voice box chip, which allows him to take on more than one language spoken, also affecting his personality. *English *Pirate Relationships * Battles * Trivia *Cubot's name and character are based off the same, original character of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Klipse's Creations Category:Klipse Empire Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Antagonists